please (try not to kill me)
by tempsthe
Summary: It's a first meeting, a talk in the school parking lot, a crush. And then you're digging up graves and your boyfriend, who is not your boyfriend, is a psychopath with sharp teeth. Jasper/Bella! Twilight AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is pure nonsense and suddenly appeared in my head. What would Twilight be like if Isabella actually had a personality? Of course, she's OOC here but I find myself actually able to like this new version of Isabella and I hope you'll like it too. This will be short, maybe three chapters in total. Have a good read.**

**Warnings: eventual sexuality and mentions of death and shovels, lots of shovels.**

.

.

please (try not to kill me)

_~ all fun and games, till somebody falls in love_

.

.

Isabella doesn't want to be in Forks (she tries to convince herself and no, just no).

There's nothing here for her (except her father, her brain argues pathetically) and the weather makes her cringe (there's rain, plenty of rain, and snow – she hates the snow). Her mother is a great mother (most days, when she's not heartbroken and eating too much ice cream and forgetting about parent-teacher meetings).

And her father is… awkward. Charlie picks her up from the airport in his cruiser (which makes her laugh and want to hide out in shame, because her dad's a cop – he's the sheriff and it's just so funny). He tries to make conversation. It doesn't work. Her mother would babble on and on. Charlie concentrates on the road (like the good cop he is). The whole ride her brain screams and laugh and cries and cringes.

Isabella is going insane.

.

Charlie buys her something (it's something alright, something big and shiny and red and fucking hell, it's a truck).

And it comes with a boy inside (Isabella doesn't mind the view, not at all and look, he's bending down real low and his jeans are just tight enough). She tries not to ogle Jacob (who grins with his perfect white teeth and tanned skin and awesome jawline). She fails.

Charlie is too busy 'fighting' over the last piece of fried chicken to notice (and she loves her dad, he's so oblivious).

.

She only trips one time on her way to school (it's a fucking miracle, no – really) and whatever lucky star is shining bright on top of her head makes sure she gets to school in one piece.

The school is… plain and ugly, even more than a regular school. It's small, with minty green walls that would be more suited in a dentist office and odd pictures thrown carelessly as decorations. Obviously, they gave the job to a blind person – which is okay, because they deserve jobs too (maybe not as designers).

She's a little cranky by the time she reaches her first class (whenever she closes her eyes, she still sees the flash of Eric's camera and it bugs her – very, very much). And the only empty seat left (she got lost, of course) is next to a small brunette with a pixy cut wearing a skirt make of taffeta (who even wears taffeta anymore, such a bold and tasteless fashion statement).

The brunette (the teacher calls her Alice and Alice obviously isn't paying attention so Alice doesn't even look up) doesn't even budge when Isabella takes the seat next to hers. But one thing Isabella does notice (and it takes a while) is that the brunette, Alice – you know, Alice, has golden eyes (which is weird, but good weird, not like Friday the 13th weird, it's pretty).

Isabella is still blinded by the freaking flash as the bell rings.

.

Second class of the day, math, advanced math, and the school has already started gossiping about her (she's so used to blending in and no one really paying attention that she has to take a deep breath and not run for her damn life).

She meets him (no, that's not the right word; more like gawking...) she gawks at him, has to check twice to make sure there's actually such a being like this in a classroom so close to her and then drools a little (she really needs to do something about her hormones, they're killing her).

He wears blue leather pants à la James Dean, with a black unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looks bored out of his mind with his golden eyes, (why do people in Forks have weird eye colours, really?) blonde hair slicked back on his skull, a small smirk printed on his lips and his hands absently placed in front of him.

He's handsome, it's the only word that she can think of – and somehow, even if there's an empty next to him (so close she's sure she would hear him blink) well she chooses the one the farthest away from him because there's another word that can describe him perfectly (you'll think she's crazy).

As she takes her seat and opens up her bag, he glances up and she knows he's taking every little detail about her, from her messy black curls to the curve of her lips to the way her brows raise up in disbelief when he flat out smirks at her with too much cockiness.

Dangerous – he's freaking dangerous.

.

PE is probably her least favourite class – and volleyball isn't fun when you're so accident-prone.

She manages to hit someone with the ball, hard – on the head (and it's weird because when she apologizes, he seems to enjoy it and she's not a dominant and he looks like a masochist which is awkward, so awkward).

"You should come sit with us at lunch." She's not clueless and she knows girls like Jessica Stanley – she's staking out her territory with false smiles and too much enthusiasm.

People in Forks are weird she concludes, when Mike holds the door for her and Eric puts a camera in her face, again, while Jessica sends knives with her eyes and Angela blushes.

.

"You'll catch a cold." She turns wide-eyed (which isn't a good look for her, she knows it) at the blonde next to her who added a leather jacket to his shoulders. All she wanted was a little fresh air (and to escape all the attention because she was fucking drowning in it) and somehow managed to leave her coat inside. "Here." He pushes the leather coat on her (and it's clear she doesn't have a choice in the matter).

"Won't you get cold?" It's weird when he smiles – it's disturbing.

"I don't get cold, sugar." And she knows the conversation is over when he struts back through the door and leaves her gaping (which also isn't a good look on her, but today isn't a good look on her anyways).

.

She's stuck with the fucking jacket and doesn't know what to do with it. It's clearly to big for her (people glance when she walks back inside the cafeteria with the oversized jacket, but no one asks questions) and it smells clean and new, almost like no one wore it before.

It's weird; everything is just so fucked up here.

.

Edward Cullen is a dick, plain and simple.

"Do I smell or something?" She snaps when he looks constipated with his shirt over his nose. She usually would keep quiet, but she's insulted, really insulted. He grunts out something that sounds like 'you wouldn't understand' and that's when she comes to the conclusion – he's a dick.

He jumps out the door when the bell rings over and she takes a moment longer to scribble down next weeks homework just so she won't catch him in the hall. She doesn't.

.

"How was your first day?" There are loud noises coming from the phone and Isabella thinks that maybe leaving her mother alone isn't the brightest idea she had.

"Fine, mom." She doesn't want to talk about it. It's been a weird day and she's glad that Charlie doesn't ask questions when she barricades herself in her bedroom.

"Doesn't sound fine!" Renée practically shouts over the sounds in the background. And she's had enough, enough of this day and enough of Forks and enough of this conversation. She hangs up quickly after faking to have lots of homework, which is true. Renée clearly doesn't buy it.

.

She catches a glimpse of him the next day.

Her fingers grab the leather jacket so hard she thinks she might tear it. He has another coat, a little shorter and today his shirt is white and his jeans are black. She can't help the gawking – he's just too damn perfect. She wants to go over and hand him the coat, have it done with quickly.

But Mike comes over and distracts her and when she finally gets rid of him, he's gone (her fingers are still laced on the fabric, grabbing so hard she might tear it).

.

He smokes, of course he does.

She finds him exactly where he was yesterday, back pressed against the wall and cancer stick dangling from his lips – lips that look eager to swallow everything in their wake. She gets caught up in the way he brings the cigarette to his lips and almost wishes she could take its place – almost.

"You want one?" He turns his eyes towards her; a pale gold and suddenly she can't even remember why she's here in the first place. She shakes her head no and hands him the jacket.

"Thanks for yesterday." His fingers brush hers and there's a shock that runs through her body, her senses heightened and the contact lasts a minute too long. He smiles that disturbing smile of his.

"No problem, Isabella." It's weird, hearing her name uttered that way. He makes it sound good and ready to take a bite of – like an apple. She nods and turns to leave, but the sudden realization hits her in the stomach.

She doesn't know his name, but when she turns to ask it – he's vanished.

.

"What's up?" She asks while sitting down, her food still untouched. Jessica and Angela turn to her with longing eyes and hints of smiles on their gossiping lips.

"The Cullens." Jessica whispers, like it's supposed to explain everything. At her blank look, Angela elbows her brunette friend and it's like she finally understands. "They usually don't eat in here." She points to the farthest table back, where a bunch of teens are sitting down.

She recognizes Edward and wants to huff, really, but then the dickhead is forgotten when her eyes catch a familiar face. "They're gorgeous and all related." Jessica's voice drops a few octaves. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and the muscled guy is Emmett." They look straight out of a magazine, a very expensive magazine.

"And the short haired girl is Alice." Alice, who wears taffeta skirts and sequins. "She's a little weird and then there's Edward Cullen." She huffs, she can't help it – she's still fucking insulted. "And the blonde one with the leather is Jasper." Jasper, her mind repeats the name over and over again. It's almost like he knows it and smirks, raising his eyes so they meet hers.

Angela and Jessica fuss a little more about them, until Mike and they boys return with pizza and soda and suddenly the Cullens are forgotten. But Jasper's eyes, well they still burn her irises.

.

Her dad takes her out for supper – outside, for the rest of the world to see.

It's an old dinner, probably used to be a drive-in. The food is greasy and lacks anything healthy, but it's good enough for her and it doesn't take her long to attack her fries. When the waitress comes to say hi, her mouth is stuffed and she's aware that it looks like she hasn't eaten in a few days.

"If you want to go out with your friends, it's fine." He's referring to Mike Newton who's outside of the dinner and looking too much at her. She shakes her head, finally swallowing.

"I'm okay, dad." Heartfelt moments are so sparse between her and her dad – it doesn't last more than two seconds. Her grins into his burger and she happily puts more fries into her mouth and oh, look – ketchup.

.

It's been three weeks and she's come to a few conclusions.

Edward Cullen is still a dick. Alice Cullen likes to wear frivolous clothes that are too big for her and when she talks to her in class, she sounds like her head belongs in another world. But Angela is nice and somehow, Forks is little more bearable that what she first expected.

And there's Jasper. Somehow, she always manages to find him. The first fifteen minutes of her lunch breaks are spent seeking him out and spending a few short minutes in his company. He's cocky and wears leather and she has a crush on him (which she hopes isn't so one sided). Most of the time, he smokes cigarettes and smiles (which is still disturbing, but she's used to it).

PE is finally over (she managed not to hit anyone in the had today, which is a nice feat) and when she's dressed, she waves over to Angela, but doesn't reach for the dark haired girl – not yet.

He's there; of course he is – with his blonde hair (it's not slicked back today, which is still a very good look on him), his leather coat and his cigarette dangling from careless fingers. He smiles when he notices her and his golden eyes twinkle with mischief.

"I think you and I should go out." It catches her completely off guard. People should warn you before giving you a heart attack. "On a date." She doesn't remember how to speak and her eyes, they are probably as wide as saucers – which, and yes she knows, is not a good look on her. "Well?" She's an idiot.

"Okay." That's all she can manage. He grins at her (and it's not so disturbing anymore and look, she's gaping like the true lady she is). He throws his cancer stick and stands close to her, too close.

"See you tomorrow."

It's a wonder she doesn't faint (or drop dead).

.

She's never been on a date before, not with anyone she likes as much anyways, but she's pretty sure the night isn't supposed to end with four dead bodies and a shovel.

It's not so romantic, you know.

.

He is a true gentleman – he has flowers in his hands on a Friday night and even introduces himself to her dad (who looks so tense for a moment and then finally manages a nod in his direction) and opens the door of his car for her and, again, she can't remember how to speak – because she's an idiot and pretty boys make her knees weak.

He takes her to a movie and buys her popcorn, its just popcorn, but he buys it and suddenly it's not just popcorn, its popcorn, you know? She only listens to half the movie, the other half is spent overanalyzing him and she likes it – this date thing with Jasper, she likes it a lot.

And then she has to go and screw it up, screw it up bad.

He leaves her outside of the theater for two minutes. She can't stay still and wonders to the shop a street farther. It's a souvenir shop; with shiny stuff and cheap presents you buy for someone when you forgot their birthdays. But it's also next to where college guys get drunk and decide to brutalize adolescent girls (that last part she doesn't know – not until one of them grabs her by her hair and another is trying to still her movements).

And then there's a growl, a lethal one and the boys, well there were four – but now they are dropping like dead flies as someone snaps their necks with too much fucking ease. It takes her a second, maybe two to glance up at her saviour, who isn't human judging by how easy he got rid of four guys in a minute.

And then he's there, standing oh so handsomely with blood on his shirt and eyes black. Jasper looks at her with a feral grin, the kind an animal would wear after eating its prey.

Her mind screams at her to run, but she's paralyzed.

Fuck.

.

.

**A/N: So... what do you think? Drop a review to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

please (try not to kill me)

_~ because i felt melting magnets_

.

.

Her hands are numb – actually, her whole body is numb.

That's probably why, when he reappears out of the car, she grabs the shovel without saying a word and starts to dig a hole (a hole, big enough to bury four bodies, a massive hole).

She can't actually wrap her mind around what just happened. It's cold and humid outside, the air from her lungs comes out in smoke and that's when she finally starts paying attention. Jasper doesn't breath; he's not even sweating from carrying four corpses (all at once mind you) from the car to the little spot in the woods.

And that's why she thinks she's gone numb, because she isn't even scared of him. Don't get her wrong, she's irked that he killed four guys so effortless when he could have just scared them away (it'd been so easy for him to snap their necks, he could have just thrown them off and sent them away with bruises and shattered egos).

She can hear him on the phone while she shuffles soil.

"Alice – not it's fine. Yeah, I know. Yeah, I'm aware. Sure." He knows she can hear him, but he doesn't say a word. She's not even sure she wants to hear anything he has to say. When he tried talking to her, she'd just turned her head away and busied herself with shovelling. Go figure, Isabella Swan actually likes someone and he turns out to be this… well this thing.

Jasper looks human, but she knows for a fact he's not. And by the low growl he gave the four college boys and the way he moved so fast (well, she really doesn't want to think about what it means).

"Bella…" She keeps shovelling because while she's busy and her hands are numb, she doesn't have to think about the four dead bodies lying on the ground so close to her or the fact that she's in the middle of the woods, unprotected with the man who's killed all of them with effortless ease. No, it's better if she just tunes out his voice and continues pushing hard on the ground. "Bella…" He tries again.

She thinks that he'll drop it when she doesn't answer a few times – and then she's hit with the worse envy ever in this situation and she actually drops the shovel and has to hold her stomach. She's just laughing, so loud she's probably disturbing any creature that lives in this forest. But she just can't stop and she laughs and laughs until her inside hurts.

And then it stops, suddenly, as if whatever was controlling just stopped and – oh. He's looking at her with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You!" She's mad and angry, a little hungry and cold. She wants to curl up in the shower and wait for all the hot water to drain while taking off the grim of today. And the bastard has the guts to look amused by all of this.

"I can control emotions." Well, that explains a few things. "And no, I didn't use it on you before today." Well, that's a relief. She's attracted to psychopaths all on her own. Her mother would be so proud. If she could actually move right now, she'd hit herself in the face – a few times.

"I'll finish up, go wait in the car." When she doesn't move, he raises an eyebrow – she understands what it means and carefully moves towards the car. Her insides still hurt from laughing so damn hard. She turns to look at the hole she dug and realizes that it's almost big enough to fit four bodies.

It's a wonder what you can accomplish when you're trying to avoid a murderer, she'll have to remember that during finals.

.

"That's not the way to my house." She starts to panic, maybe he is going to kill her after all and dump her body in a specially made hole just for her (and she deserves it, because she just helped a murderer and goodbye world, it was nice knowing you). And then it stops, all her anxiety and panic is gone.

"I know. But you can't just go home like this." She looks at her dirt-covered jeans, her hands that have just started turning their normal shade of pale and she's cold from sweating so much. "You can shower and eat and then I'll take you home." That actually sounds reasonable. Her hair is sticking to her forehead.

"Are you controlling me right now?" He nods his head, eyes on the round.

Bastard.

.

His home is really not what she expected. But then again, she really doesn't know what she expects at this point – clowns could come out of the car and sing tunes for all she knows.

Jasper gets out of the car and she barely has time to reach for the handle because he's already opening the door for her. This is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. He still smiles at her – she's sure he wants to be reassuring in all of this, but it looks more like he's about to burst out laughing any second. The bastard is amused and she's covered in dirt and she wants this day to end so badly.

He holds the door open for her (it's not even locked, but really, if he can take on four college studs all by himself, she can't imagine what he's do to a burglar – poor guy). She's hesitant to step inside, but it actually looks nice and cozy and a shower sounds pretty great right now. It's warm inside and she's glad for the heat that makes her cheek go pink. She breathes in – could be the last breath she draws after all.

She doesn't have time to think when Alice attacks her, forcing her into a hug. For once, the girl is wearing normal clothes: a pair of black leggings and a nice blue dress. It's different from the taffeta and chiffons she usually adorns in school and Bella thinks that maybe the whole family is fucking crazy.

"I had a vision. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Yep, the whole family is fucking insane. Maybe she should just try to run while Alice argues with Jasper about the proper way to treat a girl, especially a human one (just slowly move away, careful not to startle them).

"Alice, leave the girl alone." She's greatful when Alice releases her and looks up to her saviour. The man actually looks nice, even though he's as pale as the other two. Blond hair and a caring smile, although he looks way to young to be a father. He looks at her with a grim, but appreciative look.

"Oh sweetheart, you look like you've been through hell." The woman next to him is giving a soft, tender look. She's beautiful, with dark brown hair – she looks also too young to be a mother and yet, the way she glances at her reminds her too much of her mother. She has officially entered the Twilight Zone. Do you want to see something really scary?

And then Edward appears behind the two, stopping in the stairs to look at her with some weird fascination on his features. Oh, Dickward – she forgot he was part of the family.

She hasn't realized she's said the last part out loud – Jasper snorts under his breath and she sends him a look that clearly says 'keep your mouth shut'. There's laugh as Edward's face changes from fascination to distain.

"I like her." Someone yells through the house, even though she can't put a face on the voice. From what she remembers, only Emmett and Rosalie are left – and the voice was clearly male. She sighs. Alice grabs her hand and pulls her along side as they walk up the stairs.

"You can use my bathroom – I'll lend you some clothes." Finally, something she can agree to. In all this weird ass crap, she'd completely forgot she was cold and covered in dirt. Jasper sends her a look while she climbs up the stairs – she gives him the finger when Alice turns her head.

.

At some point during her shower of the century (yes, she makes sure to drain the whole lot of the hot water because she freaking needs it and they deserve it), she hears Alice pick up her clothes and lay out new ones. When she comes out, her cellphone, wallet and keys are on the top of the sink, there are two towels on the hangers and there's a change of clothes for her on the toilet bowl.

She decides that maybe she can like Alice.

She quickly changes into the clothes (a nice, warm black sweater and a pair of jogging pants) and wraps the towel around her head) and steals a glance in the mirror. Nope, nothing's changed about her – you'd think after an evening of hole digging and corpses looking at her with lifeless eyes she'd change somehow, but no. Staring back at her is the same old Isabella Swan.

"Alice just put your clothes in the dryer." She practically jumps out of her skin. Jasper is staring at her with now perfectly golden eyes. He still has that same smile at the corner of his lips and, now that she actually feels warm and wearing comfortable clothes, she can do what she's wanted to do all along.

She punches him in the face, hard – for her anyways. Jasper doesn't even move and her hand throbs, but the look he's giving her makes it all worth it. He's looking at her with a mix of adoration and surprise and she moves past him without even saying a word. Alice grabs her hand when she reaches the hallway.

"You must be hungry." Isabella nods her head even though it's not a question. What she really wants is to go home – but her father sent her a text saying he went to Billy's house to watch whatever sports and she's actually starving right now.

It the midst of all her night, what she least expects is a loud and busy kitchen. The woman with the brown hair from earlier is cooking, the sound of water boiling and meat sizzling all too much for her. Jasper has come out of his haze and joins them in the kitchen. The woman turns to smile at her.

"I hope you like pasta, Bella." And then, the pretty woman with a look so similar to her mother sends a chastising look towards Jasper. "I'm Esme – Jasper you should introduce your girlfriend properly." She makes a gagging noise at the word girlfriend, which earns her two amused looks. Noise from the television in the living room reaches her ears – it's all so normal she wonders if she dreamt the whole night.

Alice pushes her down on the stool next to Jasper. He's still look at her with that same mixture of adoration and surprise, the same small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when she rolls her eyes.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" He looks too amused. She doesn't acknowledge him. Alice is looking back and fort between the two of them, almost like she expects a fight. Bella doesn't want to fight – first, because she's too tired or hungry right now to fight with anyone, ignoring Jasper is doing the trick just fine and two – well she'd lose any way. Whatever survival instinct she has is telling her that if she fights with him, she'll lose.

"Is no one going to mention the fact that Jasper killed in front of her?" The blonde, also known as Rosalie, just appeared in the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "Or that we broke the treaty?" The television has died out and soon, everyone is piling in the kitchen, Carlisle joining Esme next to the stove, Edward leaning against the wall and Emmett, which she has never seen up close before, joining Rosalie and placing an arm around her waist.

"Rosalie, it's not really the time…" Carlisle starts, his tone calm and he's obviously trying to be kind for her – just like you'd expect a father to be like. So, he's the father and Esme is the mother and all the rest are supposed to be adopted kids? Yeah, that makes sense – not.

"They were going to…" Jasper starts, the stool creaking as he turns towards Rosalie who cuts him off impatiently. She stumps her feet like a child, a very spoiled child.

"I don't care. We don't interfere remember? We blend in and don't draw attention to ourselves. Her father is the town's sheriff for god's sake." Oh yeah, that's right. For a minute Isabella forgot about that – but then she'd be charged with accessory to murder, whatever that means, and college in prison doesn't particularly sound nice.

"She doesn't even know what we are, Rosalie." Well, she figured they weren't actually human. She hasn't had the most time to think about it. Between shovelling holes and eccentric families and Jasper so smug, trying to guess what this weird family is was put in the back of her mind. She might not know what they are, but she knows they're something – something out of this world.

She sighs while Rosalie calls her an ignorant, Carlisle tries to spare her feelings, Esme is still cooking what looks to be the best pasta dish ever (and she adds cheese to the meat, Bella feels her stomach rumble), Jasper tries in vain to convince Rosalie to drop the subject, Emmett holds on tighter to the blonde and Edward is as useless as usual, arms crossed over his chest. Alice sends her a look. Bella yawns and raises her hand in the air.

"People." They all turn to stare at her. "Usually, when you want to have a secret meeting about someone, you do it when they're not here." Alice hides her smile behind her hand. It's the first real sentence she's uttered all night, but this is just plain ridiculous. "I'm tired and hungry and frankly, I couldn't care less what you are right now." She looks pointedly at Rosalie whose glare still hasn't lessened. "Besides, if I try to tell, Jasper can snap my neck and find someone to dig a hole for it – he's so good at that." She looks down at the plate of pasta Esme's just placed in front of her, the smoke tinted with meat and cheese and very good and she doesn't wait for a response before she digs in, the fork already waiting willingly in the plate.

She doesn't have to look up from her plate to know they are all staring at her – a more calm and collected version of her probably would have been happy blending in and letting everything unfold, but dead bodies and psychopaths and weird family have stepped on whatever patience she had left (and Jasper, who keeps looking at with that stupid adoration and surprise). She wants to eat and then, she'll probably ask Alice for a ride. The girl always seemed so weird in school and yet here, in this mad house, she's the only one who seems normal.

She's also the one who laughs – loud, like she hasn't heard any thing this funny in years. Bella doesn't bother paying attention anymore.

.

"I'm going to take you home." She's nursing her cup of tea, because Esme insisted and Carlisle (or Dr. Cullen on his spare time) recommended it to avoid a cold. Jasper is looking straight at her; she doesn't bother to meet his eyes.

"No." It's the first word she's said to him since they stepped inside this house. Emmett drags a calm Rosalie away after Bella's little speech, sending her a smile (he actually looks pretty decent, but… yeah, you know) and Esme seems pleased to have cooked for her – but somehow, after thirty minutes, it's only her and Jasper in the kitchen. She'd take anyone else right now, even Edward.

"Don't make me force you." She expects the same usual smirk, on his smug smile – but when she looks up, all she sees are dark black eyes staring back at her. If she had any energy left, she'd be scared. Instead, she nods, grabbing the bag in which Alice put her clothes in (she doesn't bother to change, Charlie isn't home anyways), her wallet, her keys and her phone.

"I'll see you around school." Alice yells through the house – Jasper doesn't give her the time to say goodbye to anyone and maybe it's better this way. He holds the door of his car for her – his expression is grim and he doesn't say a word as he starts the engine.

Actually, he doesn't say a word to her during the whole drive – and she's glad, because just keeping her eyes open is a chore. If she can wake up tomorrow in her bed with no memory of tonight, it will be a blessing. She's glad Charlie is away tonight; she won't have to answer questions about why she was out so late or why she has different clothes on etc. When she tries to pull the handle, the door won't budge. She looks at him expectantly, but he doesn't move, hands on the steering wheels, eyes in front of him.

"Jasper…" She doesn't have any more energy to be bitter. "Open the door, please." But he doesn't – instead he turns towards her and his black eyes seem hungry. For what, she doesn't know.

"You should know… I always take what I want." Her very first instinct is to run – the way he's looking at her so intently (all night she'd tempted faith by ignoring him). She realises for the very first time, it's so stupid of her, that she doesn't know anything about him. A few hours ago, he was a normal student with a nice ass and her crush, but now… she doesn't know anything anymore, especially not about the Cullens.

"And the first time I saw you… I knew I wanted something from you." She feels the blood rush to her cheeks even if his comment leaves her cold. Her body temperature is climbing up, her heart beating faster and faster until she can't tell if it's beating at all. Her eyes go wide as he grips the steering wheel even tighter. "I didn't know what until tonight." She thinks she's dying – it's like she can't catch her breath.

And then suddenly everything is back to normal. She exhales loudly in relief, her heart slowly returning to a normal steady pace – well for tonight at least. "I should probably warn you that when I feel something, other people feel it too; in waves, of course." Whenever she thinks this cannot get any crazier, he goes and proves her wrong. He finally turns to look at her; she's placed a hand on her chest to steady her breathing.

"And what the fuck where you feeling right now?" That's probably how people drowning feel, you keep trying and trying to go up but something just holds you down. His hand is on her arm and, for what seems like the first time since they've met, she looks at him – really looks at him. His eyes are the deepest shade of black, his nose is curved, he's awfully pale and his mouth is… inches away from hers. She'd back up if she could, the car handle already hitting her back painfully.

"Lust, Bella." At first, she wants to scream or cry or crawl in a corner somewhere and die – it seems this night will never end, not until she's fully insane. But, the kiss, or whatever this is because she's just not sure of anything anymore, is soft. It's the last thing she expects from someone like him, especially after tonight. Calm spreads through her shoulders as he wraps his arm around her neck and maybe he's just toying with her, giving her final moments of peace and then breaks her neck.

It doesn't matter – it really doesn't matter, because it's been a long time since she's felt this relaxed. Her brain is off, his mouth guiding hers, his weight making her back slide down until her feet are in the driver's seat and her head is resting the passenger's one. Her left hand grasps his jacket, pulling him even closer to her. This may be the least comfortable position in the world: he's straddling her, his knee dangerously close to the gearshift.

His hands are cold as they slide under her shirt to touch her stomach – she shudders against him, her head not comprehending at all what he's demanding. It's been such a long night and her body shuts down completely.

Quite literally, because all she remembers is the darkness consuming her very greatful mind.

.

.

**a/n : This was actually pretty hilarious to write. For those who wonder, yes, I will finish this story. I didn't plan many chapters anyways and Bella going insane because of Jasper is actually pretty funny for me. I will be making some adjustments to this story, so stay ****tuned! Thank you to all those who reviewed and all the favourites and alerts, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
